


Decisions, Decisions...

by stiny



Series: Heroes/TASM [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiny/pseuds/stiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is at something of a crossroads in her life, and is given an opportunity to do something about it.  It's more like an ultimatum, really...  </p><p>The first in a planned series of works that will crossover with The Amazing Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions...

“I don’t want to go back to college. What’s the point? I’m gonna get a degree and stay in a pointless job where everyone around me ages and I don’t? People will ask questions.” Claire’s voice was cold, and she knew she was acting childish, but she couldn’t help but be frustrated. After her stunts of the last couple years, jumping off that building on live TV, skipping out of college and being on the road for months without contacting anyone… it was really only a matter of time before it caught up to her. The Petrellis – Angela, really – convinced Noah to meet up with Claire and offer the ultimatum. 

Nathan had left her a trust fund before he died, with very specific rules. The money would be hers if she got a college degree or entered into a successful career, whichever came first. Claire thought it was ridiculous, of course, and stood with her arms crossed as Angela and Noah went over the details of Nathan’s will. 

“There are options, Claire,” said Noah, his expression kind but stern In that way she always resented. He was trying to be the reasonable one, trying to stay on her side in this, as in most things nowadays. It was Noah who’d found her on the road, and rather than be angry, instead he was impressed that he’d managed to evade his considerable tracking skills for so long. He’d been worried, and was indeed disappointed, but his pride had won out. His daughter had taken after him, after all; she’d learned to use the skills he taught her. 

Angela sat back in her chair, collected as always. It irritated Claire, how the Petrelli matriarch could remain so distant even when the woman was dead set on controlling her life, or so it seemed. Still, the money would be nice to invest. She hadn’t done such a good job of that on the road, hustling drinking contests to make whatever pocket cash she needed, never staying in one place much longer than a few weeks or so. Sometimes she’d help out at diners, earning enough in tips to move on, and then dash off without a word. 

But even she had to admit that eventually she would run out of small towns, people would start recognizing her. They were recognizing her already, after that televised jump, though it was growing less and less frequent. It’d earned her a boyfriend-slash-stalker down out West, and she’d been hugging the East Coast since then out of sheer paranoia. 

“There’s a program I read about,” Angela spoke up finally, sipping from her wine glass. “They’re accepting the best and brightest. It’s a work-study program, and you’d be getting your college credit and work experience at the same time.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly consider myself among the best and brightest.” There were hokey finger quotes around ‘best and brightest’ as she spoke them, and she tried not to laugh at the notion that Angela would even consider her for such a program. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt her father’s hand on her arm. “You’re not stupid, Claire. You avoided me for months, that takes smarts.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s street smarts, Dad. I can survive, that’s what I do. I don’t do… school. ” But it was hard not to be curious, if only a little. “What would I even be doing, if I did go?”

“It’s a scientific program,” came the cool reply from Angela, “and you’d be working with scientists, geneticists, physicists.” 

Claire’s eyes widened, brows lifting. “So you’re going to put me in the middle of a group of people who, if they knew what I’m capable of, would turn me into one of their lab rats? Dad—“ 

Noah put up a hand. “I’ve looked into the program. Some former participants have worked for the Company, and there are even former Company scientists there now. Dr. Suresh is among them.” 

Well. Suresh wasn’t the most reliable, but she knew she could trust him at least as far as abilities were concerned. 

“Where is it?” Claire asked, crossing her arms. 

“New York City.” 

Of course it was. She hadn’t gone near the place – despite her recent preference for the Eastern United States – since her jump at the Sullivan Brothers Carnival. Swallowing hard, she considered her options. 

Really, it was either enter the program, learn some stuff, enough to satisfy Nathan’s apparent dying wishes, and get a nice chunk of change to invest in for her considerably extended future; or be an insufferable brat and keep scraping by on her own. 

Both had their pros and cons. 

“Peter said you could stay in his apartment for a while until you can move into your own place. The Deveaux building is undergoing renovations, you’ll have an apartment there when the construction is finished.” It couldn’t be said that Angela Petrelli didn’t know which selling points to focus on. If there was anyone Claire missed while she’d been on the road, other than her father, it was her uncle Peter. But Peter was often so busy, it wasn’t likely she’d be able to see him much, even staying in the man’s apartment. 

Still, it’d be enough like having her own place that she could at least feel like she was maintaining her independence. Though she was still reluctant, she knew she was reaching a point in her life where she needed to make a change. 

“Fine. I’ll join the program. But I can’t guarantee I’ll do well, you both know I wasn’t the best student.” 

“You’ll do just fine, honey,” Noah assured her, his hand squeezing her shoulder. “Suresh will help you, and I’m sure you’ll make friends who can help you. We can always have someone tutor you, if you need it. But I don’t think you will; you’re a bright girl.” 

Even Angela smiled. “Noah is right, Claire. You’re going to do fine. I wouldn’t have suggested this program if I didn’t have the confidence that you could succeed. But if there’s something else you want to do, if you change your mind at any time, tell us. Don’t run off again. We want to help you, dear. Peter, too. He said he was looking forward to having you as a roommate.”

Claire was pretty sure it was the nicest Angela had ever been. But those were words she’d needed to hear back when she was in Arlington and she had no idea what she wanted to do with herself. Hell, she still had no idea what she wanted to do with herself, but at least now she felt like she wasn’t as alone. 

“Thank you,” she said, meaning it sincerely. “I might have a couple back up plans but I’ll try this. Guess my curiosity is getting the better of me.” It was hard to admit that Angela, of all people, was right about what she should do with her life, but so long as her grandmother was being so… _helpy_ like this, Claire couldn’t argue. She’d be reasonable and cooperative so long as she felt like everyone else was. 

The biggest downfall in all this, so far, was that she’d have to put her beloved, vintage Volkswagen bus, Penny, in storage. There was no way she was going to risk driving her prized possession in New York City traffic.


End file.
